


Costa

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses the convenience of coffee chains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costa

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Costa  
> Character: Sam Tyler  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Sam misses the convenience of coffee chains.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at lifein1973 where the prompt was coffee.  
> Disclaimer: Life on Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

What passed for coffee in 1973 was a world away from a cappuccino from Costa. Sam had been a regular, they'd start making his drink before he reached the counter. When he was in early he'd had to wait, but it was always worth it especially when he paired it with a chocolate croissant.

He wasn't a coffee snob but a jar of Maxwell House with a damp spoon in it held little appeal. It was either that or tea which Gene insisted was more patriotic. Sam made do with the instant and wondered how far off decent coffee was.


End file.
